


Deserving

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	Deserving

Dean looked at him, the broken angel freshly pulled from the grasp of the Leviathan, and took in his form. He was gorgeous even like this, blue eyes wide and afraid, dark hair rumpled and messy while he lay in his arms and gaze up at him sadly. It reminded him of something. Reminded him so much of himself once.

“What’s the matter, Cas?” he asked, his voice low and soft.

Castiel shook his head and closed his eyes, turning away from Dean as much as possible. He obviously didn’t want to hear that he was wrong, something that Dean was never going to tell him.

“You don’t think you deserve to be saved.” Dean rasps out, emotion coiling through the words as they fall from his lips, his arms tightening around the angel who’s eyes are meeting his again, knowing those words, understanding them.


End file.
